


[FANART] Cat Dale

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Series: Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[FANART] Cat Dale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How A Log Saved A Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879814) by [Aaron_The_8th_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon). 



The fic was honestly cute and I love the concept of a cat Dale Cooper


End file.
